SwiffitySwift
by Sonic Jules
Summary: Tenth Doctor and Rose ........ The gift of gab comes easily for the tenth Doctor, even if he has to make up a few words to do it properly through their adventures.
1. Chitter Chatter

**Swiffity-Swift**

**By Sonic Jules**

........ The gift of gab comes easily for the tenth Doctor, even if he has to make up a few words to do it properly ........

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. No infringement meant on the owners and associates, nor BBC.

**A/N: **A special thanks to Catharticone, as always.

**.**

**Chapter One:**

**Chitter-Chatter**

**.**

He'd been talking about their next trip as he wiped a cloth on the center console, their destination a tropical retreat with beaches and woods and wildlife galore. Quite suddenly, however, he stopped and began sniffing the air.

"What's that?" he asked Rose sweetly.

"Breakfast cobbler. I found the recipe for it in an old American cookbook in the library. Thought you deserved a treat after gettin' the ship up and runnin' again."

"Why yes, Rose Tyler. I believe you're right," he stated, grabbing her hand and pulling her quickly down the corridor toward the kitchen.

She pulled the confection out of the oven as he grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with milk. The look on his face as he admired her culinary effort told her she'd done very, very good.

Sitting at the table opposite from Rose, the Doctor licked his thumb after scooping a healthy dollop of cobbler onto each of their dishes, having found a dribble of the treat on its pad. When he finished, he smacked his lips in satisfaction.

"Mmm, yes. Peachity-peachy goodness, perfected with a perpetual plop of peaches on the plate." He grinned, proud of himself. "Say that three times fast. I dare you."

"Yeah," Rose replied around a mouthful of the flaky treat. "Think I'll pass. I'm sure I can't say it as well as you, anyway."

"Most assuredly, I can assure you," he replied happily before digging into his own plate heartily.

She rolled her eyes, grinning. Rose loved moments like this, when she could please him so easily. She began thinking of other ways she could please him, unable to ignore a few naughty thoughts that came to mind.

Suddenly her musings were brought back to the present by the snap of the Doctor's fingers, directly in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"You were certainly off in la-la land. What had your interests so piqued that you stopped eating? I can't imagine anything more important than this fruity concoction," he finished by placing a rather large forkful of cobbler in his mouth. "Hmmm?"

"Just thinkin' about the trip we're takin' today," she fibbed, quickly digging into her plate.

"You'll love it," he told her with a wink. "Like going to one of those national parks from Earth, only with vividly colored trees all year round and spectacular wildlife beyond your imagination."

Rose nodded as she chewed, her enthusiasm not nearly that of his, he noticed.

"Then there're the shops. A literal labyrinth of liberal and loquacious dealers, lavishing lots of lovely items," he added, watching her perk up with his words. "Knew I'd get you excited with that," he said smugly, then finished off his plate.

Rose finished hers before speaking. "I was excited before," she replied before realizing what she's said. She choked slightly, the implication of her words unintentionally spoken out loud.

"You all right?" the Doctor asked, noting her reddening cheeks.

"Yeah," she answered quickly before placing the last forkful of cobbler between her lips, allowing herself a few moments to calm her reaction as she chewed. "What should I wear?" she asked as she stood, grabbing up her plate and his, much to his dismay. "Oi! Don't pout like that - I know you're gonna finish it off," she grinned, nodding towards the remains of the cobbler.

The Time Lord grinned back, leaning forward to swipe up the small baking dish. He sat back in his chair once he had it tucked to his chest protectively. Rose simply sighed, turning toward the sink as she began washing the plates.

"Cool and comfortable," the Doctor mumbled around a spoonful of delicious treat.

She turned to face him. "What?"

"You asked what to wear, didn't you?" he replied smartly.

She was about to retort with something sarcastic when he took the large serving spoon and brought it to his face, then proceeded to lick it. Up one side, then down the other. Rose suddenly found herself speechless.

He stood then, handing her the empty dish as he dropped the spoon within it. "You get dressed, and I'll go set the coordinates." The Doctor then kissed her on the forehead with sticky lips. "Thanks for the peachy-perfect surprise. It was delightful."

Rose watched - stunned - as he walked out of the kitchen and into the corridor. It took a few moments before a muttered "Welcome" left her lips. She finished washing up, a smile on her face.

**O**o**O **

Rolling her eyes, Rose sighed dramatically. "I can't believe you did this. _Again_!" she whispered, looking around the cavernous walls.

"No time to get snippy, Rose Tyler," the Doctor whispered back indignantly. "This is a serious situation with just a dash of seriously serious seriousness on top. And really, it's not my fault. The TARDIS must still be a bit ... under the weather."

"If that's the case, how come we didn't just get back inside her when you noticed?"

"Because we were already too far away from her when I realized we'd arrived a few hundred years before we were supposed to. And we certainly couldn't turn back around with a graffiterrorous chasing us." A loud crack and a flash of light preceded the boom of what sounded suspiciously like thunder. The Doctor sighed, aiming his sonic screwdriver like a flashlight about the small cave. "Now we're here, and it's certainly better to be in this cave than out there with that storm approaching."

A low growling sound began from further within the cavern, causing the Doctor to stop all movement as Rose stood still, suddenly frozen beside him.

"Rose?" he whispered.

"Yes, Doctor?" she quietly replied.

"Perhaps we'd be better off out _in_ the storm. I believe this place may be already occupied." As he finished speaking, a loud, angry roar seemed to vibrate the dirt beneath their feet. "Right. The tenant doesn't sound up for guests." He grabbed Rose's hand. "Run!"

Out within the elements of the now tropical-like storm, the Doctor and Rose continued running for a good way, he glancing behind them every now and then to make sure whatever made that noise wasn't gaining on them, and she swiping wet leaves from her face continuously. The rain was pelting upon them, and the wind was blowing against them, tossing debris towards them with consistency.

"Where're we goin'?" Rose asked between heaving breaths.

"Not sure," the Time Lord replied, yanking her out of the way just in time as a long, heavy tree limb fell across her path.

Rose stood, stunned for a moment as she looked at the wood that would have easily cracked her skull if not for the Doctor's quick action. When she turned to face him, she realized she was against his chest, his arms holding her protectively. She looked up, meeting his eyes.

"All right?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she replied, resting her head against him for a moment.

They were both quite surprised when the ground below their feet suddenly caved in. And then they were falling...

**O**o**O **


	2. Talk Is Cheeky

**Swiffity-Swift**

**.**

**_Previously in chapter one..._**

__

Out within the elements of the now tropical-like storm, the Doctor and Rose continued running for a good way, he glancing behind them every now and then to make sure whatever made that noise wasn't gaining on them, and she swiping wet leaves from her face continuously. The rain was pelting upon them, and the wind was blowing against them, tossing debris towards them with consistency.

"Where're we goin'?" Rose asked between heaving breaths.

"Not sure," the Time Lord replied, yanking her out of the way just in time as a long, heavy tree limb fell across her path.

Rose stood, stunned for a moment as she looked at the wood that would have easily cracked her skull if not for the Doctor's quick action. When she turned to face him, she realized she was against his chest, his arms holding her protectively. She looked up, meeting his eyes.

"All right?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she replied, resting her head against him for a moment.

They were both quite surprised when the ground below their feet suddenly caved in. And then they were falling...

**.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Talk Is Cheeky**

**.**

The Doctor and Rose spiraled downward, their fall rapid through the curvy tunnel, yet softened by the moist dirt and leaf-covered vines they slid between. Still, both landed inelegantly.

"Rose? Rose, are you all right?" The Doctor wavered in and out of her vision for a moment. She was almost within the blackness of a peaceful, swirling fog, but his persistent shaking of her now-sore left shoulder brought her to clear consciousness all too quickly.

"Ah, there you are! I thought you were going to pass out on me," he said, grinning as her eyes opened widely.

"Still might if you don't let go of my shoulder," she hissed.

"Oh! Is it injured?" he asked with concern, both hands now delicately tracing around the laterally projected part of her body. When she moaned slightly he gave her a look of sympathy, but did not stop his examination. "Doesn't seem to be broken," he finished, then grabbed her wrist gently. "Lift your arm," he instructed softly as he guided it up, then backwards, then forward, all the while watching her face. "All right?"

Rose nodded, then looked around, her eyes wide in the gray darkness. The Doctor stood up, helping her to stand as well. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Good question. I think it's a tunnel dug by some sort of wildlife. A perrimpulluss perhaps, using this as an escape route from a larger, more threatening threat, like a thratoratort. This would definitely thwart its attack."

"Don't s'pose we just landed in a super-sized but very friendly rabbit hole, did we?" Rose asked hopefully.

"No 'Alice In Wonderland' for us, I'm afraid." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it upward, only to begin shaking the instrument when nothing happened. "Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"Must've banged it up a bit during the bumpy fall. Nothing I can't fix, because that's me, isn't it? The fixer of things needing fixing. Mr. Fixity-Fix-It. In the meantime however, it might be a tad difficult for you to see. We'll just stay close and -" the Time Lord reached out a hand, then became unusually still and quiet.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered.

He sighed with relief. "It's all right. I've just grabbed hold of a vine. Problem was, I wasn't sure if it was indeed a vine until I touched it. Vines and snakes, they tend to look the same in the murky muck. Elongated, limbless reptiles are very similar to climbing or trailing plant life. It was a rather peculiar feeling, not knowing which was which there for a moment."

Rose sighed heavily, and the Doctor took the hint. "As I was saying, we'll just stay close and make our way back up the way we came, swiffity-swift, just in case the owner of this little hideaway decides to return."

"Oh, that's comforting," his companion responded sarcastically. Her tone softened though, looking at the Time Lord with concern. "What about you? Are you all right, Doctor?"

"Yep. No major nor minor injuries sustained."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I am. Now that's all verified, we can go. Onwards and upwards. Don't know about you, but I don't relish hanging around here and waiting for the mysterious mystery owner of this little cubby to find us. Think that shoulder of yours can withstand the climb?"

She didn't. Rose really, really didn't feel confident that she could do it, but there weren't many options, and who knew what creature called this place home. So she nodded and reached up, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and the bruises she could feel forming all over as she hefted herself up. What she couldn't ignore, however, were the hands she felt encircling her bum.

"Doctor!"

"Rose? What is it? Are you in pain? What's wrong?"

"Your hands."

"What about them? Don't tell me you're going to complain that they're cold. Your wet clothes are colder than my hands, after all, and I've hardly had the means to warm them and seriously, you should be more concerned with your ascension as opposed to the temperature of my -"

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"Could you just - remove them - please?" she asked quietly.

"Remove them? How am I going to help you up if I don't give you a boost?"

"It's really not helpin'," she said, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks.

He was silent for a moment and very, very still. Then he suddenly removed his hands and Rose nearly fell back against him.

"Rose Tyler. I cannot believe you would think that during this time, with both of us in danger and you in pain, that for one moment I was trying to, to - how do you lot say it? Oh yes, to _cop a feel_ of your derriere!" The Time Lord sounded very indignant.

"We can discuss your hurt feelin's when we get out of here, yeah?" Rose hissed as she yanked herself up the vines, her shoulder complaining with each pull. The Doctor said nothing at first, but as they neared the top and began feeling the rain falling down upon them again, she heard his mumbled threat that if she fell he would be forced to catch her with his teeth, since his hands were off limits.

Finally, they reached the opening. The Doctor, noting the weariness of Rose's moves, scooted himself around and above her. He pushed himself out of the tunnel first so that he could grab her arms and pull her up. He made no mention about having to use his hands on her; his indignation replaced with concern.

Both sat safely enough away from the hole, each breathing heavily. They looked at one another simultaneously.

"I'm sorry 'bout that hands thing down there," Rose spoke through labored breaths, nodding towards the tunnel. "I think I'm gettin' too old for this," she grinned.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Rose for a change as he raised his fingertips to her bloody scalp, moving her hair aside to look at an injury. "Well, you are older than you were yesterday. But look at it this way; you're younger now than you ever will be." He smiled, pleased as he watched confusion cross her features for a moment. The smile faded, however, when Rose flinched slightly from his prodding digits.

"Sorry. Looks like you hit something harder than your head on the way down," the Time Lord said as he dropped his hands back beside him, "Not too deep, and ..." he peered closely at her eyes. "No obvious signs of concussion."

"Nothin' that I'm sure a nice, hot cuppa won't fix. And maybe a hot shower, too."

"Well then," the Doctor began as he stood, holding a hand out for Rose, "I guess we'd better get a move on then. To the TARDIS?" he asked cordially.

Rose stood beside him and nodded. "To the TARDIS," she agreed, thunder booming ominously overhead. Both of them took a step forward, then stilled abruptly.

Surrounded by what was probably the local natives, but looked suspiciously like The Village People to Rose, the Time Lord and his companion had no other recourse but to stop.

**O**o**O**


	3. Talk the Talk, Walk the Walk

**Swiffity-Swift**

**.**

_**Previously, in chapter two ...**_

_"Nothin' that I'm sure a nice, hot cuppa won't fix. And maybe a hot shower, too."_

_"Well then," the Doctor began as he stood, holding a hand out for Rose, "I guess we'd better get a move on then. To the TARDIS?" he asked cordially._

_Rose stood beside him and nodded. "To the TARDIS," she agreed, thunder booming ominously overhead. Both of them took a step forward, then stilled abruptly._

_Surrounded by what was probably the local natives, but looked suspiciously like The Village People to Rose, the Time Lord and his companion had no other recourse but to stop._

**_._**

**Chapter Three:**

**Talk the Talk, Walk the Walk**

**.**

The Village People! A small grin spread across Rose's face; her mum was crazy about that group. Instead of spears or guns, she imagined they probably held microphones. Perhaps she'd hit her head harder than she thought, because she couldn't help but giggle at the absurdity of it.

"Hey!" The cowboy yelled at her, followed by another 'Hey!' spoken by the one wearing what looked to be a hard hat, but was in fact just a smaller version of the first speaker's hat. Rose glanced at the Doctor, who was watching her as if she was about to implode any second. Suddenly she burst into laughter.

Just as suddenly, a very large net was thrown over them. Then everything went black.

**O**o**O**

Rose could hear him. The Doctor was calling her name from a very great distance. At least it sounded like he was far away, all whispery and floaty, echoing toward her as if she were on top of a mountain and he was beckoning her from the valley below.

In fact, she thought she felt a chilled breeze from her perch up above, then realized it was the coolness of the Time Lord's fingertips as they rested on her cheek. The cool touches were there for only a moment before moving away, but then Rose felt those long digits wrap around her wrist, feeling her blood beating beneath them. She imagined the blood swooshing within her veins, pumping and pulsing beneath his touch, and thought it was perhaps the slightest bit faster due to his fingers on her skin.

He was calling her name again - she could hear him - and she struggled within, trying to visualize the worry sounding clearly in his voice, knowing it would reflect upon his adorable face.

Why couldn't she just open her eyes and look at him? Frustration was steadily building within her when suddenly her left eyelid was lifted. She was actually excited about the prospect of her body finally listening to her commands when she realized it was the Doctor's fingers doing the work instead of her own will. When he gently opened the right eye, Rose tried mightily to focus upon the Time Lord, but her efforts failed miserably. She huffed a sigh in frustration.

"Rose? You in there?"

Yes! Of course she was in there, dammit! But she couldn't very well tell him that. Not with her frail human body betraying her at the moment. And why was that, anyway? Had she been hurt? Nothing felt like it had been abused, but then again, if she wasn't able to open her eyes, perhaps she wasn't getting all those nice signals her nerves were trying to send to indicate injury just yet. And really, that probably wasn't so bad...

She felt those cool fingers of his wrapping around her wrists, and wondered how'd they'd feel on other parts of her anatomy. Oh yeah. She must've hit her head, she realized. But wouldn't they feel really divine and - what the hell?

Apparently she'd been tied up at some point, the realization dawning as she felt the Doctor gently release her from the ropes (or was it leather straps?) that she felt him unravel from her wrists.

Well, this was a new twist. Somehow she'd been captured, by someone or some _thing_, she supposed. Not that it was a new happening or something that didn't occur almost every other day lately. But still, it was a little weird that she couldn't remember what exactly had left her in this predicament, this time.

No worries though. Rose was sure the Doctor, with his gift of gab, would be telling her all about it. But first though, it seemed he was lifting her into his arms, which was nice. Very nice, in fact. He held her closely to him and if she could she'd be snuggling into that hold, but still her body wasn't cooperating. Bullocks.

Suddenly he held her tighter and his body stiffened as he froze in place.

"Rose," he whispered in her ear, "whatever you do, don't wake up now."

If she could've, she'd have burst into laughter. Hmm, wasn't that how they got to this point in time to begin with? She'd have to ask him about that. Memories of villagers - No! Of The Village People! Ha! - were dancing quite literally around her thoughts.

She felt him shift them both backwards quite suddenly, and he slowed down his breathing to a point that she could barely hear it. But that was probably a good thing, she decided, as she began hearing heavy footsteps and angry hushed voices. All too soon however, her thoughts became fuzzy and there was this sort of hum in her mind that was lulling her back into unconsciousness. Her last thought was what a shame it was that she couldn't enjoy the Doctor's arms around her a little bit longer.

**O**o**O**

When Rose awoke next, the first thing she noticed was the cold. A shiver thoroughly shook her body as a moan escaped her lips. She felt arms encircling her tighter in a hug, and warm breath touching her face as the Doctor's voice tickled her ears. 'Almost there', she heard, then 'Just a little bit further'. Of course he was saying other words, but she wasn't paying much attention, preferring to cuddle into his hold and listen to the beats of his hearts as he carried her to their destination. She wondered if it was snowing. It felt as if little flakes were landing on her face; images of snowmen were the last thing she envisioned before drifting back into unconscious bliss.

OoO

"Rose? Wake up. It's time to rise and shine. Wakey wakey."

He was losing his gift of gab in her opinion, and she tried to tell him so in her own special way. "Nerdy wordy Time Lord." Her eyes fluttered open, just in time to see him place his glasses on the bridge of his nose, his left eyebrow quirking.

"Rose! You're awake! Hang on a tick - did you just insult me?"

"Doctor? Wha - what happened?" She moved to sit up and was bit awkward, but soon managed the feat with the Doctor's help.

"You were drugged and captured. Well, technically, _we_ were both drugged, and captured, but their primitive drugs were no match for my metabolism, though I did let them believe I was under the influence, so to speak. When they took us away I was able to get us free without them knowing. Well, they knew after we'd escaped, of course, but I managed to keep them from recapturing us."

"Was it snowin'?"

"Ah, you were in there, weren't you? Yes, when we escaped their little stone prison, the weather had taken a turn for the worse, but not so badly that I couldn't return us to the TARDIS."

It was then that Rose looked around, seeing the familiar Infirmary and feeling the ship's comforting vibration beneath the couch she lay upon. "You got us back."

"I think I just mentioned that, yes. At any rate, you did have a mild concussion, which was exacerbated by the drug-soaked netting they threw over us when we first encountered them. Of course that and your shoulder have been properly sorted now, so there should be no lasting effects from either."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. When you're feeling up to it, I've set the coordinates to take us to the proper timeline, this time."

"Shoppin'," she grinned.

"Yes. Of course you'd remember that and not my daring and somewhat ingenious rescue and escape techniques."

"Sorry?" she offered, looking at the Time Lord a bit sheepishly.

"Forgiven." He smiled at Rose. "Would you like to go to your room to shower, perhaps change before we go?"

"Yeah. Feel a bit grubby, now that you mention it."

"Look it a bit as well," he mumbled under his breath. The Doctor helped Rose stand and kept a hand at her back, just in case. "All right?"

Rose nodded. "Thanks."

They walked into the corridor, heading toward her room, when Rose looked up at him. "Think we can get somethin' to eat once we get there, too?"

"I suppose, although it might depend on something."

"What's that?"

"What exactly is 'nerdy wordy', anyway?"

**The End.**

**.**


End file.
